Teacher and Student
by ForeverFemmeFatale
Summary: Seras Victoria is a shy British girl with aspirations about becoming a police officer who recently had to move to Germany for her father's work. At her new school, or Gymnasium, she meets an enticing teacher that she can't help but care for in more than a strictly staff/student way. HansxSeras AU BTW, sorry for any errors in the German, only in my second year of it.


**Hello friends, this is my first fanfiction and it is a HansxSeras one so there's that. Constructive criticism is welcome and wanted, flames are not. There is a possibility of this story having a lemon later on so be warned now. AU.**

Seras sighed softly, her slender fingers going to push back her long blonde fringe. The girl was torn about her feelings for the new school she would start today. An oceanic gaze stared back at her as the blonde looked deeply into the mirror. Seras had decided to wear a bit of makeup, but not much. She wasn't trying to impress anybody and she knew that she would most likely end up moving again before she could have a solid relationship with any guy. Abrupt and impatient knocked made the petite blonde jump, a small gasp eliciting from her soft rosebud lips. Seras pursed her lips impatiently wrinkling her nose with slight agitation as a rough male voice resonated through the wooden door.

"Hurry up, Seras." The male voice half told, and half warned. That was the only coaxing she needed before she finished putting eyeliner on her other eye, putting her things away before opening the door and smiling sheepishly at her hulking giant of a brother. 6'4 and brawny, he looked like a massive male version of the delicate blonde that stood before him. Seras mumbled "Sorry" under her breath before she moved past him, grabbing a quick slice of toast and spreading it with jam, figuring she could always eat it on her walk to school. Her father had already left for work, and her mother had died when she was thirteen so she didn't have to worry over enthusiastic parents hovering over her due to her first day of senior year. Seras eventually made her way to the school, sighing softly before she checked her watch, noting the time and that she was around twenty minutes early. That wasn't bad, however. It gave her time to discover the atmosphere of the institution she was attending and to try and see if anybody else in the god forsaken village spoke English. The teenager looked down at the schedule she had pulled out of her bag, noting the classroom number and the last name of the teacher.

"Alright... Günsche, room 422..." The blonde mumbled, walking towards the direction of all the other 400s classrooms before she came across the classroom she had been searching for. Upon walking in, the small blonde noticed somebody who she thought could have only looked more stereotypical German if he was wearing lederhosen and a filzhut. Seras squelched the smirk on her face, turning to walk away to her next room before hearing some German words aimed in her direction.

"Wer bist du?" echoed silently in the room, and the blonde turned on her heels, seeing the German man's face for the first time. She could feel her heart beat slightly faster, and she compulsively looked down at her small feat, a blush rising to the innocent blonde's high cheekbones. Her teacher was truly something to look at. Silvery hair that reminded her of the powdery snow coming down from the sky came first across her azure gaze, followed by piercing baby blue eyes, chiseled cheekbones, and the jawline of a Greek god. A small smile pulled across the student's lips as she watched her teacher get up, walking towards her with an odd, wolf-like grace that she had not seen in her seventeen years on the planet.

"Entschuldigung" She murmured softly, her voice a sweet yet musical satin. It told of a rare strength that few possessed, but still held a resonating tone of innocence that made it so hard not to immediately wish to embrace her. "Ich spreche ein bisschen Deustch… Das ist alles." She said sweetly, her German soft with an endearing accent to it. She blinked at the man blankly, seeing a small look of confusion mar his handsome features before he spoke.

"You must be ze new girl." He stated simply, his gorgeous gaze boring through her and the blonde shrank in slightly on herself, feeling uncomfortable under the stare of a very handsome man, who also happened to be her teacher, so therefore untouchable. Once the man returned to looking down at his papers, Seras turned on her heels, walking to the hall before leaning against a locker, her eyes widened in shock. Seventeen years, and no man had ever managed to make her feel so uncomfortable with one gaze… But she had also yet to see a man with such good looks. _Seras, shut up. _She thought, _He's your bloody literature teacher, nothing can happen unless you want to be ostracized and have him in jail. But the legal age of consent here /is/ technically fourteen… _She thought with a small smile before shaking her head and trying her best to do a stoic poker face, walking to the next class with the thought of her lit teacher dancing across her innocuous mind.


End file.
